


静止（十）

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	静止（十）

（十）

丸总第一次觉得不对劲，是在梦境中看见了自己的前妻。梦里的美人散着头发，也没化妆，眯着一双猫儿眼看他。明明什么动作都没有，他却知道自己正在干什么。

梦里的他喘着粗气，不知道从哪燃起来的火烧得他浑身燥热。美人搂着他脖子，和他唇齿相交，与现实中不可一世的女王性格不同，梦里的美人黏糊糊地缠着他，乖巧地任他摆布。

接吻间隙美人贴着他额头蹭他鼻尖，被他抱在怀里小声说情话。突然美人凑近了他，舌尖舔过他耳廓，他突然不敢动了，身体里的燥热瞬间消失殆尽，听见美人带着笑意的声音：“叫我须须。”

丸总醒过来之后在床上发了好一会呆。快三十岁的大男人做梦还把自己裤子弄湿了这件事其实挺可笑的，让他觉得无法理解的是自己从内心里觉得梦里的卷很可爱。

他躺在床上，顶着又湿又黏的裤子深刻地审视了自己的灵魂，实在是觉得卷很可爱，下垂的眼角可爱，嘟起的嘴唇可爱，就连让自己叫别人名字的声音都十分可爱。

他花了一个星期了解了卷从出生到现在所有的一切，在充分认识到这个人有多渣多滥情之后，认真问自己还觉得可爱吗？还喜欢吗？得到肯定答案后终于认命，确认自己是栽到前妻手里了。

当时他和卷已经离婚，前妻本人不知去向，在找与不找间纠结的时候遇见须须和阿壳。他第一次不觉得气愤，而是羡慕。须须被阿壳养得很好，胖了一些，脸上的肉也多了不少，看起来很精神。他靠在电梯里看着须须，想起卷，两个人长得很像，气质却天差地别。卷是个严格控制自己体重的模特，小脸尖得仿佛用下巴能戳死人，明明很喜欢吃，见着好吃的连看都不敢多看几眼。

只是他没有想到，原本打算做完这笔生意就去找的人竟然出现在面前，还是以合作伙伴的身份。一向冷静的总裁没把握住，在车里把憋了一个月的告白说了，没有铺垫，没有预告。

副驾上没有声音。丸总在心里叹了口气，他知道现在不是好时候，离婚后两个人第一次见面突然告白，卷会怎么想他心里知道，只是他实在忍不住了，天知道在卷睡着的时候他有多想凑上去亲一亲。

身边的人下了车，车门关上的声音像一记重锤敲在丸总心里，把男人不该有的念想全都击碎在心里。丸总深呼吸，准备发动车子离开，却发现下了车的人走到他身边，打开了他的车门。

长发美人身上的古龙香水掺了点烟味，非常好闻。丸总呆愣着看他跨坐到自己身上，关上车门，放平椅背，俯下身子贴着他。

直到接了吻丸总才反应过来他们在做什么，脑子里第一个想法是还好他今天开的是辆越野，车内空间够大，否则驾驶座挤不下两个男人。

脱下的衣服扔在后座，他们赤诚相见。一个多月没见没有让他们对彼此的身体生疏，丸总的手从肩膀一路滑到臀尖，握住充满肉感的臀肉抓了抓，指尖往里探，刚触到门口就感到身上的卷抖了抖。

丸总把手指伸到卷嘴里，让他一根根舔湿，有些意外：“你在国外没找人？”

“找了。”卷把他手指含在嘴里，用舌尖蹭着指尖，顺着指腹滑下去，舔出啧啧水声，“找了两个，技术都没你好。”

丸总无奈于他对床伴的诚实，想吃醋又找不到立场吃醋，甚至还从卷的话里找到一丝得意——他是这么多床伴里技术最好的。  
卷的脏辫蹭着他的侧颈，蹭得他有些痒，丸总干脆抓起来叼在嘴里，这动作不知道怎么刺激了卷，小美人闭着眼凑上来要吻他。

丸总接了这个激情四射的吻，趁着这会探进去半截指尖。卷的身体好就好在每次做都很紧，但是进去后适应得很快。就是下手有些狠，在他肩膀上抓出好几道血痕。

然而男人并不满足于接吻，唇舌往下咬着美人的锁骨，唆出几个吻痕。丸总对卷的锁骨情有独钟，每次都要在上面留下点痕迹，卷对他的这个癖好深恶痛绝，因为遮吻痕很麻烦。

也许是因为袒露了心意，丸总今天的动作有些小心翼翼。本来就没有润滑剂，再这么软绵绵的怕是一辈子都进不去。卷在他身上扭了扭，十分不耐烦的在他脑袋上扇了一巴掌：“你能不能快点，我都要软了。”

他们的东西正硬挺挺着碰在一起，吐出来的清液沾湿了两个人的下腹，因此让卷的话十分没有威慑力。丸总抓着两根东西撸了两把，举起湿漉漉的手送到卷面前，得到美人中气十足的一声“呸”。

丸总笑了笑，觉得红着脸呸他的卷真是可爱极了，加了一根手指，终于开始认真扩张。

手上动了嘴里也没闲着，在卷身上又吸又啃的，含着他胸前的两粒小东西用力地吸。卷立刻就软了腰，趴在他身上轻声吸气。

远处传来车声，他们终于想起自己现在身处何方。卷紧张地支起身子往外看，被丸总摁在怀里：“别怕，车窗贴了膜，外面看不见的。”

丸总再一次感谢自己今天开的是这辆越野，不仅贴了膜，底盘还稳，一会动起来外面看着也不会特别奇怪。

他还把车停在一个很隐蔽的角落，简直就是冥冥中注定有这一做。

扩张得差不多了，丸总把手指抽出来，顺手在臀肉上拍了一把，让卷趴到后座上，扒着椅背岔开腿。自己又撸了两把性器，把吐出来的液体抹在柱身上做个润滑，这才扶着凶器抵在穴口：“我没带套，不介意吧？”

卷侧过头在他耳垂上亲了亲：“你不介意我就行。”

 

高档越野的好处在此刻凸显出来，无论车里激烈到什么程度，从外面基本看不出来。

卷已经完全被干趴下了，腰软得一塌糊涂，整个人倒在座椅上，被丸总搂着腰才勉强跪着，双腿大开，腿间一根粗壮性器正快速进出，每一次顶撞都能带出水声，在车内听起来十分清晰。

快感一寸寸涌上脑海，丸总拿了压箱底的功夫来招待他，卷已经很久没做过这么爽的爱了，叫声一阵高过一阵，丸总不得不伸手捂住他嘴。

男人额前碎发已经被汗浸湿，想来也是费了不少力的，声音里带着笑意：“还好我关了窗，不然全停车场都听见了。”

“不给他们听，只给你听。”卷笑着舔了舔他手心。丸总虽然知道床上的情话不能信，还是忍不住心里一软。

他把卷翻过来，让他一脚踩着前排椅背，一脚垂在下面，从正面干他。这回换了又深又慢的方法，一次次顶到最深再缓缓抽出来，没一会卷就受不了，缩着后穴缠着他让他快一点。

丸总爱惨了他红着脸发浪撒娇的样子，在卷第三次叫着“丸哥哥”凑过来亲他下巴的时候缴械投降，挺着腰咬着他的唇干他。

最后他们射在皮质沙发上，白色液体顺着沙发往下，滴在地毯上。

丸总用手刮了点送到卷鼻子底下，男人的东西冷下来后味道不怎么好，卷很嫌弃地往后退了退：“干嘛？”

有的人爽完之后就原形毕露，丸总也不介意，掏了张纸擦干手：“我车脏了。”

“就我射了？”卷眯起眼，看他手上那个纸团，无所谓的一耸肩，“我陪你一辆？”

“这倒不用。”丸总笑了笑，把纸团扔到车上的垃圾桶里，抓过衣服给他穿上，“我想到你家喝杯茶，就当给我补偿了，可以吗？”

“当然可以。”卷欣然接受。

 

尽管丸总想好好看看卷住的地方，但他实在分不出精神了。大门刚关上卷就缠了上来，贴着他在玄关就要跳起贴身热舞，他们都禁欲许久，丸总也不介意再多来几次。

他们从客厅到浴室，再从浴室到卧房，鸣金收兵时外面天都黑了，随便点了个外卖潦草吃了，窝在懒人沙发上一起看落地窗外的夜景。

卷靠在丸总怀里，捂着嘴打了个哈欠，男人立刻凑过来亲他：“困了？”

“有点。”卷点点头，喝完最后一口红酒，搂住丸总脖子，“抱我去睡觉。”

他们一起跌落在柔软大床上，卷的手指勾住丸总浴袍袋子，被男人抓住了手：“不能再来了，再来我就废了。”

男人像只大狗蹭着他脖子，卷笑了笑，把他往外推了推：“你可以回去咯。”

丸总愣了愣，失落瞬间爬上他的脸，僵硬着从床上起来，转身要走的时候被抓住了衣角。

美人陷在被子里，小半张脸都被遮住，只剩一双大眼睛露在外面，笑眯眯看着他：“可以哦。”

男人一愣，明白他是什么意思后咧着嘴笑出声，眼里的失落一扫而光，像只得了奖励的金毛，摇着尾巴和他道晚安。

 

“我可以追求你吗？”

“可以哦。”


End file.
